Moment of Weakness
by michellephoenix275
Summary: Marinette has become Chat Noir's rock, the person he can turn to whenever everything looks bleak, someone who can always cheer him up and who is always there for him. But in a moment of weakness, something happens that could change everything. Can their friendship - and their partnership - survive? Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Moment of Weakness**

**Chapter One**

"What…exactly…are you doing?" Marinette was on the ladder tp the roof, holding the trap door over her head. A dazed Chat Noir lay sprawled out on her balcony.

Chat groaned and managed to give her a pained grin. "Just…dropping in?"

Marinette shook her head. "Okay, silly cat, let me rephrase that. What are you doing here? On my balcony?"

Chat sat up crossing his legs. His ears flicked towards her, and he shrugged. The setting sun reflected off the gold of his hair. "I don't know, really. I'm just…I was just lonely."

Marinette felt a familiar wave of pity roll over her – and a touch of anger. She hid both behind a warm smile. Chat had been 'dropping in' more and more in the last few weeks, usually because he hated being alone. She couldn't believe his family would shut him out like they must be doing. "Sure, come on in." Chat perked up and smiled, glancing to make sure no one was watching before following her down into her room. She tossed him a blanket, neon green and plush, which he caught effortlessly. "I'll go get snacks. You pick out a game or movie or something."

Chat moved over to the bookshelf where she kept all of her books and discs, wrapping the thick blanket around himself. Marinette had made it for him after the first few times he had escaped to the warm welcome of her home. That was…wow. That had been nearly six months ago. Now they had fallen into a sort of routine, He would show up once or twice a week, and they would talk, watch movies, play games – they'd seen every Disney movie she had, twice, and they had a really cool Minecraft world coming to life – they had even dragged her parents into a couple of games of Monopoly before.

Marinette came down to the kitchen, kissing her father on the cheek as he came up from closing the bakery. Her mother smiled as she began gathering popcorn, ice cream, and a veggie plate with hummus – hey, heroes gotta stay healthy.

"I take it you're feeding the stray again?" Sabine teased.

"Of course," Marinette answered as she carried the stack of precariously placed snacks with more grace than usual.

"Do please remind him that he doesn't have to sneak in from the roof every time. He's welcome to use the front door."

"I'll tell him, maman."

"And try to keep the noise down tonight, please. Your father and I have to get up extra early to prep for a delivery."

Marinette signaled her agreement and disappeared, returning to find Chat curled up on her couch under his blanket, the Xbox controllers already out and the Minecraft world loading. "My mom says you don't have to be so sneaky."

He looked up from where he was cocooned in his blanket. "Sneaky?" He seemed generally confused by the assessment as Marinette set the food down, gesturing to the roof entrance. "Oh. I don't do that to be sneaky. I do it to avoid attention of reporters. I don't want anyone connecting us and trying to get to me through you or your family."

"I figured," Marinette said as she settled onto the couch next to him, her arm pressing against his as she wrapped her own pink blanket over her legs. "Just passing along the message. I don't mind, just so you know. I understand." She saw his shoulders relax a little. "So what happened today?"

"I told you; I was just lonely." They worked together on the castle walls, building a guard tower. My dad's out of town, and my best friend is out on a date. Plus, we haven't had any activity from Hawkmoth for almost a week, so I haven't been able to contact Ladybug, even though I've been trying."

Marinette felt a twinge of guilt. She hadn't checked her communicator; she hadn't had a reason to transform. "I'm sure she's just busy with her civilian life," she said, trying to sound convincing.

"I guess." He didn't sound convinced. He was quiet for a second before bumping her shoulder with his. "At least I can hang out with you."

Marinette smiled and leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulders. "You know I'm always here for you."

"Yeah." His voice was distant and contemplative. "Yeah, you are."

It took Marinette a second to realize that Chat had stopped playing the game, and she paused, looking at him in concern. He met her eyes with a stunned look of sudden comprehension. "Um…Chat? What…"

She didn't have a chance to finish her question before Chat Noir closed the distance between them, his face stopping just before hers, his lips a hairsbreadth away from her own. Marinette sucked in a surprised breath; he smelled like the Paris sky at night, cold, a little damp, touched by metal and smoke and fresh flowers, but as familiar and comforting to her as the smell of her parents' pastries. He hesitated a moment, and she felt the heat of his breath on her face and neck, and a tingling sensation traced down her spine to settle in the small of her back. Without bidding, she dropped the controller, her right hand coming up to his chest over his heart, not pushing him away, just resting there. She should pull away. She should break them apart; this was Chat Noir, on whose partnership the fate of her home rested. And she was still hiding a huge secret from him. But he was right there, and she couldn't deny the attraction burning between them, or the electricity running through her fingertips where she touched him, or how much she really cared for him. She didn't see him move, but suddenly his lips were on hers. She stayed frozen for a second before letting his warmth move her. She tilted her head back, allowing him to press closer, and he followed suit, his hand moving to the small of her back to hold her to him. The kiss could only have lasted a few seconds, but when they pulled apart, Marinette was breathless, head spinning, and Chat was panting, his eyes burning.

All at once, he seemed to realize what he'd done. Chat jerked away from her, and Marinette felt suddenly cold. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Marinette!" He said quickly, pulling at the blanket to untangle himself, trying to get up. "I just…"

Marinette cut him off, smoothly turning, throwing a leg over both of his and wrapping her arms around his neck, hungrily pressing her lips against his once more. Chat groaned, one arm wrapping around her middle, the other cupping the back of her head. She didn't know what she was doing, or why, only that having him so close, feeling him against her – it felt so right, almost perfect. She couldn't deny him even if she wanted to. She tangled her fingers in his hair; it was so soft, like a kitten's fur. She giggled at the thought before kissing him again, deepening it, her tongue running along his bottom lip. His mouth parted, and his tongue touched hers as his fingers curled into her hair as well, tugging slightly. She felt another tingling running through her as he did and gasped against his lips. He tasted like popcorn and peppermint, which was strange, but fit him somehow. She felt his arms tightening around her, felt her chest against his, her body pulled against him. His other hand moved down her back slowly, and she felt the leather of his glove against the exposed skin of her lower back and jumped at the sensation, more intense than she could have imagined.

Chat Noir pulled back, concern in his eyes. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Marinette shook her head, partly in answer, partly to clear the fog from her mind. "No, I…"

"Marinette, Chat Noir!" They both froze as her mother's voice drifted up from just below the trap door. It started to open, and Marinette spun away with more grace and speed than either of them had thought possible. Her mother's head appeared. "Your father and I are heading to bed. I just wanted to make sure you were okay up here." She kept a straight face as she saw her daughter's blush and mussed hair and Chat's utterly stunned expression.

"We're fine, mom!" Marinette squeaked. "Goodnight!"

"Alright, then. Goodnight, you two. Don't stay up too late; you have school tomorrow, Marinette." They nodded, and Sabine disappeared once more down the ladder, shaking her head and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moment of Weakness**

**Chapter Two**

There was a full minute of silence. Neither could meet the other's eyes. On the TV screen, a cow mooed, breaking the silence, and they both jumped. Marinette moved back to the couch and grabbed the remote, turning off the game. "I think…we need to talk," she said, finally looking at him. Chat Noir looked like a kicked puppy, scared and confused. He nodded, and Marinette moved to sit on the opposite side of the couch, putting as much distance between them as possible and pulling her knees up to her chest. "Why did you…?" She trailed off.

Chat Noir sighed and let his head fall back, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just…You were right there, and you were so…beautiful, and you smelled so good. And you're right. You're always here for me, and I value that friendship, more than anything else in this world. You're…you're my best friend, and I guess I just…got overwhelmed?" Marinette blinked at him in surprise. Beautiful? Smelled good? What was he talking about? He turned his head to look at her. "Why did you kiss me?"

Marinette gulped. "I…I'm not sure. I guess…for a lot of the same reasons. I…I never thought about it before, but I guess I feel the same way about you? I mean you're funny, and smart, and a good person, and you're so sweet to me. And when you kissed me, it felt…"

"Right," he finished softly. She nodded. Slowly, as if trying not to startle her, he stood and pulled her to her feet as well, entwining their fingers. "I can't really be myself around anyone – not my friends, not my family, not even Ladybug." Marinette frowned sadly. "But when I'm around you…" He leaned down and rested his forehead on hers. His scent surrounded her once again. "There is exactly one secret between us, and the only mask I have to wear around you is this one, the real one. And you don't judge me or tell me that I shouldn't be feeling what I am, or that I am so lucky to have the life I do, or that everyone and everything else has to come first."

_One secret,_ Marinette thought, not voicing it. _One secret from both of us. One mask each between us._ But he was right. Everything else…it just fell away. She couldn't remember being so carefree or happy, or smiling and laughing so easily, not since donning the Miraculous, but with Chat Noir, everything made sense, and she felt like he understood her beyond what anyone else could. And the thought of him not coming over any more, of not spending another night up until 4AM just talking and playing games, reading, studying…she hated that thought; it made her want to grab his hand and never let go. She hadn't realized it, but…Adrien hadn't crossed her mind like that in weeks. Her long-time crush had been pushed aside to make way for Chat Noir in her life, and she couldn't remember when or why or how it had happened. And he had just said that even Ladybug can't do for him what she could; did that mean that he had begun to think of her that way as well?

Marinette let out a breathy laugh, and Chat Noir started, giving her a questioning look. She shook her head. "I'm just thinking. It's all I ever do. Think, and over-think, until everything is all twisted and warped."

"So talk to me. What are you thinking right now?" His eyes were so close, and so full of caring, and still touched by the electrifying desire that had passed between them moments before.

"I'm thinking," she whispered. "That your eyes are so beautiful."

He blinked, and a slow smile started to split his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. And your hair is so soft. And you smell so…you smell like home." The last was barely audible as she closed the distance between them, her lips moving against his softly.

She heard him growl in the back of his throat, the only warning before he suddenly jerked her against him, one hand between her shoulder blades, the other on her hip, the full length of her body pressed against him so that she had to lean her head back and twist into him for their lips to meet. She felt leather against the skin at her hip, his fingers pressing against her, setting her on fire, and she whimpered with her growing need. The sound seemed to urge him on as he deepened the kiss hungrily.

"Chat!" The strangled whisper escaped her lips as he trailed his kisses over her jaw and throat. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she found it difficult to catch her breath. His hand slipped under the edge of her tank top, pressing firmly against the small of her back, feeling her muscles clench as she rolled her body against him. He grinned against the crook of her neck and playfully nipped at the skin. Marinette jumped and let out another whimper. Everything he did was driving her crazy, and he knew it, and he was using it to his full advantage. His hand slid down slowly, until his palm cupped her butt, and he squeezed, feeling his desire grow with every whine, every movement of her body against him. His hand continued down, gripping the back of her thigh and pulling up, until her leg wrapped around him. Marinette felt something hard against her stomach and blushed. It was all moving so fast, but she didn't want it to stop, not now, not ever. His other hand followed the path of the first, and when he tugged on her other leg, she didn't hesitate to jump into his arms, wrapping both legs around her waist. She settled just above the bulge in his suit, rubbing against him as he walked, moving them quickly across her room towards the bed.

They didn't quite make it before he pressed her back to the wall, a little roughly, a dull thud reverberating through the room and almost causing a picture frame to fall. He pressed tight against her, using the friction to hold her up, one hand flat on the wall by her head, the other roaming back up her body. Marinette clung to him, one hand clenched in his suit at his chest, the other over his shoulder, digging her fingers into his back as his lips moved over her skin, down her neck, to the tops of her breasts.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her skin as he tugged on the lower hem of her shirt so that the already low-cut collar dipped even lower. Between every few kisses he would teasingly bit her, not enough to hurt, just enough to leave a tiny mark and drive her mad. The room was spinning, and she closed her eyes, focusing all of her attention on Chat. He turned again, and this time didn't stop until they made it to the bed, falling and catching them before he could crush her beneath his body. She allowed one leg to lower, but still rubbed the other calf along the back of his thigh. "I want to touch you," he said, pulling away for a second. Marinette blinked. "Really touch you."

She frowned, then smiled as a thought came to her. She wriggled out from under him, moving to her desk and rummaging through one of the drawers. When she turned back around, Chat was laying sideways on her bed, pouting at her, and her smile grew. She threw something to him, which he easily caught, turning it in his hand. He laughed when he realized what it was: a replica Chat Noir mask she had made for a friend's Halloween costume. "Go change, put that on. I'll wait here." She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You promise you'll be here when I get back?" He sounded so unsure, so scared.

Marinette ruffled the hair between his cat-ears. "I promise, kitty." The ears twitched, pleased, at the nickname. "Go. And hurry back." As he moved past her, his fingertips brushed her stomach, and she felt the muscles flutter. With his smirk, she knew he'd noticed. He disappeared into her bathroom, closing the door.

"Marinette!" She jumped at the tiny, quiet voice. "You can't be serious! What are you thinking?"

"Tikki!" Marinette squeaked, turning to make sure Chat hadn't seen. "I need you to hide." Tikki looked angry, and was about to continue to berate her. "Tikki, I love you, and you can yell at me all you want tomorrow, but right now, I need you to go. I'll talk to you in the morning." With a final sour look at her, Tikki flew back to her hiding spot behind Marinette's vanity. Marinette blushed dark red. Of course the Kwami had seen everything. Oh God, what was she doing? And with Chat Noir? But no, she wanted this, she wanted this so much. She saw a green flash of light under the door, and heard an unintelligible whisper-argument from the bathroom. She took a deep breath and made a decision.

She turned off the lights in the room, leaving only the moonlight streaming through the window. She quickly slipped out of her clothes and under the covers, facing away from the bathroom door nervously. She didn't turn around when it opened, or when she heard light footfalls heading her way. Not until she felt him pull back the blanket and slide under himself did she turn over, meeting his eyes. They didn't glow, not the way she was used to. They were still green, but different somehow. They seemed smaller. He was different, his jawline tighter, his hair neater. There were no ears. She could see his skin, his neck, his shoulders, his arms and hands. And yet…she tentatively reached out and cupped his cheek.

"Still you," she breathed. He started, and she smiled as she brought her lips to his once more. "Still you."

He slowly brought his hand up, and her eyes locked on it. So different than the leather, soft skin, long slender fingers made to play the piano. He just barely brushed his fingers along the length of her arm, from shoulder to fingertip, and Marinette shuddered, her eyes fluttering closed. It was better than she thought; just that touch was enough to send her spiraling. "I want to touch you," Chat breathed into her ear.

"Please," she answered, bringing his hand to her face as she kissed him, only the folds of the blanket between them. His hand slid from her cheek to her neck, to her back, down her side, making her muscles flutter and goosebumps appear over her skin. She gasped, pulling away from his kiss, unused to the intensity of the sensation. He wasn't fazed, moving his lips down to nibble behind her ear. His thumb brushed along the underside of her breast, and her eyes flew open. She bit her lip to stop sound from escaping as his hand moved up further, palming her breast, his thumb rubbing over the nipple. She was unsuccessful, letting out a soft moan as she resumed the kiss.

Marinette kicked at the blanket with her foot until it was no longer between us and pressed herself against him, skin on skin, and it was like seeing color for the first time. She realized how much she needed to be touched, how much she craved it. She couldn't imagine it for Chat Noir; she couldn't see him being used to warm hugs. His body shuddered along with hers, and a whimper loosed from his lips as his grip tightened on her. Once again, she wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him in, feeling him against her most secret parts.

In a moment of clarity, Chat pulled away. The moon glinted off the leather of the mask and the shine in his eyes. "Do you have…?"

Marinette almost smacked herself in the head as she reached over him for her nightstand. When her mother had given her the box of condoms, she did not think Chat Noir would be the first boy she'd use one on. She handed him one silver packet. "Thanks for remembering," she said, laughing.

"No problem, princess," he purred into her ear, kissing her neck as he rolled on top of her. He paused over her, looking into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She kissed him before answering. "Never more sure about anything, kitty." He smiled and lowered himself, swallowing her gasp of surprise, swallowing every sigh and moan as they came together and apart, again and again. Marinette couldn't figure out what to do with her hands, sometimes gripping the sheets, or his arms, sometimes digging into his back, or running through his hair. They lost themselves to each other, giving in, at last, to the temptations that had been plaguing them, there, bathed in moonlight.

* * *

_**Author's note:** **Oops, my hand slipped. Welcome, everyone to my newest story, **_**Moment of Weakness**_**, staring our favorite love square and all their delicious turmoil. As far as where they are based on the show: I haven't watched everything after season one, just most of it, and this story is written based off of season one information. If there are inconsistencies, I apologize, but we'll call it taking creative license. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. More to come soon. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Moment of Weakness**

**Chapter Three**

Marinette woke up smiling. She was curled on her side, her head and hand resting on Chat Noir's chest, the blanket half-covering them. Where moonlight had filled the space before, faint sunlight now filtered through. She couldn't remember the last time she'd woken up without at least three alarms.

"Good morning, princess," Chat Noir said quietly, not wanting to break the peace. "How did you sleep?"

Marinette's smile grew as she stretched, feeling a warm ache in her muscles, like she'd had a long workout the night before – which, she supposed, she had. "Like a kitten," she giggled.

Chat answered her laugh with a yawn as he stretched awake. He still wore the replica mask…and nothing else. "What about you?"

"I don't remember the last time I've slept so soundly," he mused, pulling her to him once more, so that she was half on top of him. Without hesitation, Marinette leaned down and kissed him, her dark hair falling like a curtain around their faces. His fingers twined in the locks as she pulled away. "I like your hair down." Marinette blinked in surprise, blushing. "It looks more…relaxed. More you," he added.

She reached up to ruffle his bangs. "And I like your bed-head."

He smirked and flipped her onto her back, hovering over her. "Oh yeah?" He leaned down until his hair brushed her stomach and shook his head, tickling her with it. Marinette laughed and squirmed, grabbing his head to make him stop. She froze when she felt his kiss just above her belly button, and another just below it. "Your skin is so soft," he murmured as he grabbed her hands and moved them to her sides, holding them there as he ducked fully beneath the covers.

"Chat…" she said with a question hiding in her whisper. He nuzzled her thighs, covering her with kisses as he parted her legs. She held her breath as he paused, his hot breath on her core before his lips finally touched her again. Her back arched off the bed, and she pulled one hand free of his to cover her mouth, muffling the strangled half-moan. He thought his now freed fingers down to join his mouth, and Marinette learned that those long fingers weren't _only_ good for playing piano.

* * *

Chat Noir snuggled against her as Marinette caught her breath. He looked like the cat that ate the canary, licking his lips greedily. "I wish we could both just ditch school and stay in bed al day."

Marinette smiled and pat his head comfortingly. "Unfortunately, kitty, my attendance record is already suffering. Besides, it risks revealing your identity." He pouted. "I know; I know. But you can come here after school, if you want." He pulled up and kissed her stomach. "Alright," she said. Feigning annoyance as she shooed him out of bed, not hiding her glowing smile. "It's late. I don't want my parents catching you still here."

"Yeah, kid." They both jumped as a black Kwami appeared hovering above them. Marinette squeaked and pulled the blankets up to her chin. "You're gonna be missed if you're gone too much longer"

"Plagg!" Chat exclaimed.

"What? It's nothing I haven't seen before. I've had a lot of holders, kid. So come on, go get dressed." Marinette was blushing like a tomato, and Chat was grumbling as he stood and quickly moved to the bathroom, glaring over his shoulder. As the door closed, though, Plagg moved to right in front of Marinette's face, narrowing his eyes and lowering his voice. "Don't hurt my kitten, Ladybug."

Marinette started. "You know?" She whispered quietly, eyes darting to the bathroom, hearing water running.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Duh. And while I enjoy getting to spend time with _my_ girlfriend again, and I enjoy seeing him happy, I don't like the idea of you doing anything to break his heart or ruin your partnership. His life is hard enough."

His words stung and Marinette pulled away. "I would never hurt him." She frowned. "Not intentionally, at least. I didn't plan for this, but I really care about him." Her eyes moved to Tikki's hiding spot. "How mad is she?" She asked nervously.

Plagg snorted. "I am definitely not getting' in the middle of that. She's scary when she's angry." There was tenderness in his voice and care in his eyes. "But for what it's worth, I hope this works out for the best."

Before Marinette could answer, Chat walked back out of the bathroom, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans and white converse. "Alright, Plagg," he sighed. "Claws out!" Plagg gave her a final wink as he was pulled into the ring, and then Chat Noir stood in her room once again.

Marinette wrapped the sheet around her and moved to stand in front of him. She kissed him softly for a moment. He tasted like her cinnamon mouthwash, warm and spicy. She groaned as she forced herself to pull away. "Go," she sighed. "Before I attach a leash to that bell and keep you here forever."

"Don't tease me," he joked and pecked her on the lips once more before leaving with a reluctant pout on his face. "Until tonight, princess."

When Marinette turned around, Tikki was floating four feet in front of her face, scowling with her arms crossed. "You look mad."


	4. Chapter 4

**Moment of Weakness**

**Chapter Four**

"Mad?" Tikki's voice was shaking, but deceptively calm. "I'm not mad, Marinette." Marinette sighed in relief, but it was too soon. "I'm furious!" The Kwami shouted, somehow turning an even deeper shade of red. "What were you thinking?! Your identity could have been found out! Or Chat Noir's. Even if your secrets weren't enough to convince you that last night was a _horrible_ idea, think about yourself! Where is your self-respect? Huh?! Marinette, I just…And what's going to happen now? What happens to Ladybug and Chat Noir's partnership now that you and he are an item? What happens next time he flirts with Ladybug? Will you flirt back? Will you get jealous? And what about—" Tikki stopped, blinking as she realized she was about to ask _what about your friendship with Adrien?_ That definitely would not help this situation. "What about me, huh? What about Plagg? What happens to us if all of this blows up?"

Marinette shrank back, feeling every question sink deep into her heart. "You think this will blow up?" She asked, eyes wide, tears forming a ball in her throat as she began to overthink again. Tikki was right; what had she been thinking?! This was Chat Noir, flirty cat-boy that loved playing games. What if this was just…lust? Just frustration? What if he really only thought of her as a friend? They had talked the night before, but what did they really say? That they were attracted to one another? That they enjoyed each other's company? Maybe that just made them friends with benefits. Really good benefits…her eyes drifted back to her rumpled bed. She shook her head to clear it. No, that wasn't what she needed to think about here. "Oh, Tikki, what if he doesn't really…" She tried to hold back her tears, sniffling.

Tikki softened immediately with a sigh of defeat. She floated over and rested a tiny hand on the top of Marinette's head. "Look. I may not agree with the logistics of the situation, and I think that you are seriously lacking in the self-control department, but I know he cares about you. And not just Ladybug, but you, Marinette. I think…I think that this may turn out alright for the both of you, but you have to be…careful. And you have _got_ to work on _thinking_ before you _leap_."

Marinette sniffed and looked up at her. "You think so?"

Tikki nodded. "And I guess it will be nice to see Plagg from time to time."

Marinette smiled. "He said the same thing earlier. I'm glad to see you two this happy." And Tikki did look happy, like spending time with him had lifted a weight off her shoulders, loosened the crease between her brow.

Marinette's phone started to vibrate, only a moment before her alarm blared through the room. She turned it off as she stretched. Again, she felt the unfamiliar tug of sore muscles, and blushed. Glancing down, she saw a new notification, and opened it. It was a text message, from an unknown number.

_[UNKNOWN]: I hope you don't mind, Princess. I called myself so I'd have your number._

_[UNKNOWN]: I had a great time last night. Looking forward to this afternoon._

Marinette smiled and giggled as she answered.

**The feeling is mutual, kitty. Now get ready for school.**

She grabbed her towel and clothes and headed towards the bathroom, when he answered.

_[STRAY :P]: So bossy, Princess ;) But, for you, anything._

Marinette rolled her eyes, but she couldn't kill her smile as she turned on music, stepping into the shower.

"You're chipper this morning," her mother said as Marinette bounced down the stairs, early for once.

"I had a good night's sleep. That's all!" She said as she ran past, kissing her mother on the cheek. "I'm headed out."

"So early? At least take a muffin!"

Marinette grabbed a muffin on the counter and tossed it into the air, effortlessly catching it and taking a big bite, leaving her mother looking after her in stunned silence. She could barely contain herself. It was as if the world were brighter and happier. She was almost skipping down the sidewalk. She headed for Alya's, meeting her friend just as she was leaving the house. "Alya!" she called, waving.

Alya froze for a second, startled, before meeting her. "Mari, you're…awake. And here. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Marinette giggled and entwined their arms as they walked. "Nothing special. I just woke up early and in a really great mood. I thought I'd walk you to school for once."

"O…kay…" Alya eyed her warily. "Who are you and what have you done with Marinette?"

"Alya," Marinette complained, rolling her eyes. "Seriously. I just had a good night."

Alya eyed her some more, then stopped, her eyes going wide. "Who is he?" she demanded. That finally broke through Marinette's haze. "Obviously this is some boy's doing. You went on a date last night, didn't you!"

Marinette's eyes darted around. "No, Alya I-"

"Don't you lie to me, girl," Alya warned, narrowing her eyes. "You're smitten, more than you get even around Adrien." She froze. "It isn't Adrien, right?"

Marinette blushed. "No! I swear, it isn't Adrien."

"But it _is_ someone."

Marinette sighed, smile falling. "Okay, yes, but I can't tell you everything right now. It's still…" Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she reached for it automatically. "New." She smiled down at the message.

_[STRAY :P]: Have a good day, princess._

"I knew it." Alya said triumphantly from over her shoulder. Marinette tried to hide the phone, but it was too late. "There is a boy!" She danced around her friend until Marinette finally started walking them towards school once more. "But who is it? And why is this the first I'm hearing of it? And when have you had time to meet someone without me noticing? Why does he call you princess – so sweet by the way. And he is in your phone as stray? You called him kitty…" Alya stopped dead and jerked Marinette around to face her on the sidewalk. "You're dating Chat Noir!"

Marinette squeaked and pulled Alya in between two buildings, making sure no one had heard anything. "What are you talking about?" she tried to play it off.

"Oh, no no. Don't give me that." Alya kept pressing her. "Most of the sightings of him that don't involve akumas have been near the bakery. And there are some nights when I try to come over to study that you tell me I can't be at your house for reasons that got weaker and weaker over time. That never quite added up. You've been seeing him for weeks!"

"No!" Marinette tried to quiet her, still looking around to make sure they weren't being overheard. "It's not like that. Yes, he's been coming over. We're friends!"

"Friends does not explain that happy just-kissed glow on your face, Mari."

She was slapping herself now. Of course, Alya would sense the difference. She was stupid to think that she wouldn't put the pieces together. But she had never put the puzzle of Ladybug's identity together, despite the fact that her best friend and her idle were one and the same. She sighed, giving in. "Okay, yes. We kissed, and we…we really were just friends, and then last night…and…"

Alya's jaw dropped. "It was more than just a kiss, wasn't it?" Marinette put her head in her hands and nodded. Alya began dancing around again. "I can't believe my girl finally got herself a man!" She grabbed Marinette's hands and spun her in a circle. "And Chat Noir at that. I bet he was fun." Marinette blushed bright red. "That's a yes! You were safe, right?" She barely waited for confirmation before continuing. "After school, you will be providing me with every detail."

"I, uh, can't." Marinette squeaked. "We, um, already made plans?"

"Fine, then tomorrow. But no later than that, got it?" Alya glared at her.

Marinette caved easily under the withering gaze of her best friend. "Okay, fine. But you can't tell _anyone_, Alya. No one can know. Seriously. I don't even want him to know you know, you know?"

"I think I followed that. Don't worry, Mari. Your secrets are safe with me." With that final statement, Alya took her friend's arm once more and marched them on to school, leaving Marinette feeling like she'd just been hit by a truck and dragged kicking and screaming into a dark tunnel.

_**Author's note:**_ _This chapter is a little later coming out than I had planned. I just wasn't happy with it. Still not quite sure that I am. It just feels messy. But I couldn't fiddle with it any more without completely ruining it. Hopefully, I'm just overthinking everything. I hope you enjoy it! Expect more of our favorite love square soon. And thank you for reading!_


End file.
